


For Real Brave

by Wirewood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilly Willy, Chilton is Cuban because that's so canon, Cute, Daddy Will, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Papa Chilton - Freeform, They have a baby together, it's adorbz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirewood/pseuds/Wirewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with Chilton-Graham family. Their son gets dressed up. Frederick has feels. Will is a little sassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real Brave

If someone had told Chilton five years ago that one day he’d be dressing up to take a child trick or treating, he would’ve had them committed to his hospital on the spot. They’d have to be insane or, at the very least, mildly disturbed. Yet here he was, hair slicked back, sporting a complete James Bond-style tux and carrying a child’s plastic handgun. Chilton. Frederick Chilton.

“Matty!” Chilton shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “Hijo, hurry up!” And where was Will anyway? Frederick checked his watch, tapping his foot impatiently. Will said he’d be here by now so they could all go together. He placed the toy gun on a nearby table and tried to relax. 

A few minutes passed in silence as Frederick waited for his son to come down. Of course with the boy being young he had offered to help him get dressed, but Matty was nothing if not independent. He was adamant that his costume be a surprise and just how could Frederick say no to those big blue eyes? After all, not being able to say no to big blue eyes is how he’d ended up with a son in the first place. Not that he minded, of course.

Chilton glanced back at his watch and sighed exasperatedly. It would be getting dark soon. “Matthew Chilton-Graham! If you don’t come down this instant, there won’t be any time for candy!” he yelled to the upper floor. Suddenly a mop of curly brown hair poked up over the banister. “I’m ready Papa, don’t peek.” 

Frederick dutifully brought up his hands to cover his eyes, smiling despite himself.  
“Alright, I’m not looking.”  
“Pwomise?”  
“Promise.”

He heard little feet descend the staircase and stop in front of him. “May I look now?” he asked with a chuckle. A shy voice answered. “Yes, Papa.” Frederick dropped his hands to survey the outfit his little man had picked. Matty stood before him in a misbuttoned blue dress shirt (his or Will’s based on the size), a pair of little tan khaki pants and one of Frederick’s nicer blazers. It appeared as though the boy had drawn a fake beard on his face with marker, and in one hand he carried a long stick. “Tadaaa!” the boy grinned, arms spread wide. Frederick scratched his chin for a moment trying to figure out what he was looking at. A superhero? Someone from a TV show? He was at a loss.

He smiled warmly back at his son and bent down to ruffle the boy’s hair. “You look great Matty, but Papa’s just having trouble seeing who you are.” His son pouted in response, lowering his arms slightly. 

Chilton frowned apologetically at his son, but before he could reply, the door opened behind him and a pack of dogs came storming in. “Daddy!” Matty jumped up and down excitedly. “Sorry I’m late.” Will’s voice called over the sounds of barking and scratching.

Frederick turned catching a kiss on the cheek as the other man walked by. “Well what do we have here?” Will grinned, kneeling down beside their son. “You look great, champ!” he exclaimed. Matty hugged his daddy as tight as his little arms could and mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder. “What buddy?” Will asked pushing his son back slightly to look at him. 

“Papa can’t see me.” he grumbled.  
Will glanced up at husband amused. “Need new glasses again, Fred?” he teased the older man.  
“I said,” Frederick replied putting his hands on his hips “that I couldn’t see who he was.”

Matty shot a displeased look up at his papa and folded his arms with a huff.

Will looked between his two boys and couldn’t help but snicker at the adorable showdown before him. Matt may be the spitting image of his daddy, but he had all of his papa’s stubbornness.

“Frederick, really, you can’t see it?” Will couldn’t help but laugh at the glare his husband shot back. “Clearly not.” Frederick grunted in frustration. “Care to help?” 

Will smiled reassuringly at their son and stood. His husband was one of the smartest men he knew, but sometimes he could be as clueless as a newborn. “Sweetheart,” he said slowly “He’s you.” 

Frederick spluttered looking back and forth between Will and his son. “M-me?” he squeaked. Matty grabbed his hand and tugged. “Papa Papa, look!” He tugged the rumpled button-down up a little. “Look see!” he pointed at a scribbled line running down his stomach in red marker. 

Will reached over to lay a hand on his husband’s shoulder when he saw the tears forming in his eyes. 

“You…you drew my scar.” Frederick whispered in disbelief. Is that why Matty picked him? Was his scar scary? Did his little boy find it monstrous? Frederick chewed his bottom lip, afraid to ask.

If his papa’s strange reaction bothered Matty, he didn’t show it. Dropping his shirt he grinned proudly up at Frederick. “Yep, ‘cause it’s your fight scar, Papa, from fightin’ the monster. Dylan at school said he could be Batman and I be Robin, but I said no ‘cause Robin is pretend brave but my papa is for real brave.”

Unable to hold back anymore, Frederick scooped up his son and held him close. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and landed softly in the boy’s hair. “Oh Matty,” he smiled kissing his forehead lovingly. “Te quiero, mi hijo.” 

Will stood back, watching the two most important people in his life embrace. If someone had told him five years ago that he would one day find a soul mate in Frederick Chilton, he’d have decked them square in the face. Forget fathering a child with the man, he couldn’t even stand to be near him. Yet here he was, happily sharing his life with Cuban James Bond and their little psychiatrist. He had never been as proud of Matty as he was in that moment, and the love he felt at seeing Frederick’s tenderness toward their son overwhelmed him. These were his boys. His hearts. Happy Halloween he thought.


End file.
